


A Singularity

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Smut, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: You were in uniform, and perhaps that was where the boldness was coming from. Jones reacted anyway, straightening up, jaw tensing.





	A Singularity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabriel_deserved_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel_deserved_better/gifts).

Lieutenant Henry Jones had been standing completely still for what felt like forever. The air had turned cold, and he was able to see his breath in the dimness of the room. Across from him, Edward ‘call-me-Babe’ Heffron was sleeping with his mouth wide open, from time to time groaning like he was either dying or having a wet dream. Jones hadn’t been able to figure out which was more plausible. 

A soft voice made him panic, he raised his head in alarm, thinking he’d heard Germans talking outside, but it soon became evident it was only Malarkey, muttering in his sleep. With a shaky breath, Jones closed his eyes. When you’d left earlier that day accompanied by Liebgott he’d told himself he wasn’t going to drive himself crazy with worry.

But now it was close to midnight and you weren’t back yet. He’d spent the evening playing cards, watching Bull grimace every single time Webster opened his mouth. One by one the men went to sleep, except for him. He stood, and walked silently to the window, peering out at the darkness that had swallowed the world. 

When the door of the building opened with a loud creak, Jones walked over. Liebgott gave him a nod as he sat down on a chair, already lighting a cigarette. You came in a few seconds later, and Jones felt relief flood him. Liebgott coughed, and busied himself opening a can of something, but at the moment Jones couldn’t care less.

His hands on your cold cheeks burned but you didn’t move away. Rather, you moved closer, smiling. Jones pulled back, his brow furrowed. He didn’t want to do anything stupid in front of Liebgott. 

There was a second room with a bed on the second floor, which you had commandeered, and you nodded towards the stairs. Without waiting for a reply, you started climbing them. It only took Jones a few seconds, and another of Babe’s groans, to make up his mind. Silently, he followed after you.

You took off your jacket, tossed it on a chair, and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. Sure enough, Jones appeared in the doorway a few moments later. You didn’t say anything, but then there was nothing to say, not really. You locked eyes with him, and parted your legs, just enough. You were in uniform, and perhaps that was where the boldness was coming from. Jones reacted anyway, straightening up, jaw tensing. He followed your hands as you started to unbutton your shirt. 

He only vaguely registered closing the door behind himself, before crossing the room in two strides, and kneeling between your parted legs. Your mouth went dry, and you inhaled sharply. His hands covered yours and he finished unbuttoning the shirt. Then, he worked on your belt, then your boots. Jones unwrapped you like the present he’d been waiting for all his life. He wasn’t as careful when undressing himself, but he was quick. And that was what mattered now. As soon as you could, you started to kiss him. You kissed his lips, then his neck, and squirmed when you felt his hands settle on your hips. 

It was too late for words, or maybe it just felt that way. It felt as though all the important things that you wanted to say had been transformed into action. Your fingers traced love and affection on his skin, and your lips pressed whispered promises of forever to his clavicle. His fingers closed around yours, soft gasps fell from his lips and pooled on the crook of your neck. The air was cold, but under the blankets, wrapped up in Henry’s arms, it was warm.

The rhythmic thumping of the bedframe hitting the wall was the loudest noise in the room. You bit your lip, and pressed your forehead to his, stealing kisses here and there, panting. Jones looked like he wanted to say something, but all the words of the world had gone silent, all that existed under the moonlight were gasps, moans. Under the moonlight, time stood still. Your fingers tugged his hair, and he pulled you close enough to transform the both of you into a singularity. No longer two bodies pressed together, but a single heart, beating in tune, experiencing the true distilled essence of life. 

When the bedframe stopped rattling, Jones ran his fingers down your side, tracing patterns on your heated skin. You smiled, and pressed your lips to his. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, but when he tucked your head under his chin, you heard it. 

“I love you.”


End file.
